Un amour de longue date
by Zororonoa-kun
Summary: L'un est chaleureux, l'autre glacial. L'un fonce tête baissée, l'autre est calculateur. L'un est un peu idiot, l'autre très intelligent. Tout semble les opposer et pourtant quelque chose les lie, quelque chose qu'eux-même ignorent. Ils ne le découvriront que lorsque certains souvenirs referont surface au cours d'une mission…
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Square Enix T^T Sauf l'intrigue de cette fic (et heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs XD)**

**Coucou alors ceci est ma première fic je sais pas trop comment m'y prendre et je ne sais même pas si vous daignerez la lire XD Je tiens juste à dire que ce serait sympa si vous laissiez un petit mot ^^ Même un "j'aime" ou "j'aime pas" suffit XD**

**Je remercie Zexyheart qui m'a dit comment poster une fic (je suis un boulet XD) et c'est aussi elle qui m'a poussé (forcé XD) à la poster ^^**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^**

Chapitre 1 : L'annonce de la mission

C'était une journée banale dans la citadelle d'Illusiopolis. Luxord pariait avec Xaldin et Xigbar sur les prochaines missions, Marluxia discutait mode avec Larxene, Lexaeus observait de sa chaise Axel et Roxas qui se chamaillaient pour prendre la dernière glace à l'eau de mer qu'ils avaient ramenée de la Cité du Crépuscule, Vexen était à ses expériences, Saïx écoutait les indications de son supérieur Xemnas pour les journées à venir. Tout allait bien quand…

"-DEMYYYYX !"

Ce cri provenait d'un certain numéro VI, agacé par le comportement du numéro IX. Ce dernier a encore une fois trempé les livres de la bibliothèque ô combien sacrée de Zexion située dans sa ô combien sacrée chambre.

"-Combien de fois vais-je te dire de ne pas te laisser emporter par ta musique dans ma chambre ? Tu laisses toujours échapper de l'eau quand tu entres dans ta transe !

-Désolé j'ai pas fait exprès je vais chercher Axel pour qu'il répare ça.

-Mais t'es malade il va foutre le feu à ma chambre ce pyromane ! Hors de ma vue je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi pour le moment."

C'est ainsi que Demyx sortit avec une expression de chien battu sous le regard de Zexion capable de faire plier un Darkside.

Tous les membres étaient habitués à ce genre de disputes entre ces deux là et voir le manieur de sitar arriver avec un visage déformé par la tristesse ne les surpris guère. Ils savaient que cela ne durait pas bien longtemps quoique Zexion a failli laisser Demyx se faire tuer au cours d'une mission.

D'ailleurs certains se demandaient comment des caractères si opposés pouvaient s'entendre ou du moins ne pas se fâcher éternellement.

Chacun avait son opinion là dessus, la plus farfelue étant celle d'Axel qui pensait que Demyx lavait le cerveau de Zexion pour qu'il oublie les incidents dont il était responsable.

Marluxia lui, disait qu'ils étaient unis par les liens de l'amour, ce que personne n'approuvait. Après tout les similis n'étaient pas censés avoir de coeur et étaient donc dénués de sentiments même si certains pensaient le contraire comme Demyx, Axel ou Roxas.

Demyx rejoignit le numéro VIII et le numéro XIII autour d'une table et leur proposa avec entrain de leur faire écouter son dernier morceau .

"-Allez les gars soyez sympas il est cool vous verrez !"

Roxas chuchota alors à Axel :

"-Ce serait un bon moyen de lui faire oublier sa dispute avec Zexion.

-Bon ok" céda Axel en soupirant "On t'écoute Demyx.

-Super !" termina Demyx avec un large sourire, preuve que Roxas avait raison.

Ses doigts se baladèrent alors sur sa sitar, frôlant les cordes et libérant des sons mélodieux. Il ferma les yeux et se mît à chanter:

"You… you brought me happiness

You… you brought me sadness

During the year I felt strong

During the year I felt weak

And you you provoked that

There's nothing more terrible than your hatred

There's nothing more lovely than your smile

All those oppositions… make you exceptional

You control my heart

You control my brain

The sky seems grey when you cry

The sun comes back when you laugh

You are my world, my universe

I love you when you're next to me

I die when you leave me alone in the darkness

Opposition opposition

Feelings are good but sometimes

I want to eliminate them

When I suffer, when you tell me I'm just a friend

I can't tell you how I feel

I know it's not reciprocal, an other opposition

We are too different

There's nothing more sad than seeing your tears

There's nothing more happy than seeing your joy

All those oppositions… make you unique

You control my heart

You control my brain

The sky seems grey when you cry

The sun comes back when you laugh

You are my world, my universe

I love you when you're next to me

I die when you leave me alone in the darkness

Opposition opposition

And now I see you running away

My heart bleeds, my hearts cries

But you come back

And you tell me to come with you

You don't know, why I'm glad

The sadness disappeared, the happiness is here

And now I sing this song

To make you understand

The things you make me feel

Which are completely opposed

Opposition opposition opposition "

Axel et Roxas s'interrogèrent sur les paroles. Qui pouvait lui avoir inspiré cette chanson ? Il était clair que c'était une chanson d'amour et elle parlait d'une opposition forte entre deux personnes…

"-Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec…" commença Roxas.

"-Zexion oui c'est ce que je pense aussi." conclue Axel.

"-Alors les gars vous avez apprécié ?" demanda Demyx avec un air ravi.

"-C'était super !" répondit Roxas. Sa curiosité le poussa à poser une question au musicien. "Mais qui est à l'origine de cette chanson ? Je veux dire pour ton inspiration.

-Je ne sais pas, ces paroles me sont venues à l'esprit en me réveillant un matin. Pourquoi, c'est trop triste ?

-Non non c'est très bien !" s'empressa de répondre Axel

"-C'est pas qu'on t'aime pas mais on doit y aller à plus Demyx !"

Et c'est ainsi que Roxas partit en entraînant Axel suite à cette révélation, laissant un Demyx médusé qui, ne sachant pas quoi faire, décida de retourner dans sa chambre composer une autre chanson.

Axel dit ensuite à Roxas :

"-Je crois que Demyx et Zexion se connaissaient quand ils étaient humains.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?" questionna le plus jeune

"-C'est simple, on dit que les similis gardent parfois des souvenirs de leur vie d'humain. Admettons que pour Demyx, ses souvenirs reviennent à travers des paroles de chanson. Connais-tu quelqu'un encore plus opposé à Demyx que Zexion ?

-Non… et puis ça expliquerait le lien étrange qui les unit…

-Exact. Maintenant il est possible que j'me trompe je n'ai pas l'intelligence de ce cher numéro VI." termina le roux.

Demyx quant à lui rencontra sur le chemin de sa chambre Saïx qui lui indiqua que Xemnas voulait les voir lui et Zexion.

"-Tu peux aller voir Zexion à ma place s'il te plait ? On s'est encore embrouillés et…

-Rien à foutre ! Tu te démerdes pour qu'il te suive sinon je vous promets que vous allez tous deux subir un châtiment que vous ne pouvez imaginer !" lui répondit Saïx d'une voix très douce.

Demyx imaginant Saïx en train de le dévorer prit ses jambes à son cou et se dirigea vers la chambre de l'érudit.

En chemin, il se posa des questions sur la nature de leur relation. On ne pouvait pas vraiment les qualifier d'amis mais ils étaient bien en la présence de l'autre (quand ils ne se disputaient pas en tout cas). Il y avait quelque chose derrière mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Zexion était plutôt distant avec les autres mais semblait être plus docile en compagnie de Demyx. De même, le musicien semblait rayonner de joie quand notre rat de bibliothèque se trouvait dans les parages.

A chaque fois qu'il se passait quelque chose avec Zexion, il avait toujours de nouvelles paroles en tête le lendemain matin.

La réflexion n'étant pas son truc, il préféra arrêter de réfléchir et continua de marcher vers la chambre désormais interdite d'accès de Zexion. On pouvait même lire sur une pancarte accrochée sur sa porte "Défense d'accès aux idiots" ce qui en fait ne permettait qu'à Vexen de rentrer.

Il poussa quand même la porte et fut soulevé en l'air. Pris au piège dans un filet, il criait à l'aide quand il entendit un soupir familier. Zexion sortit d'un livre posé à terre (ben quoi son livre c'est son pouvoir il fait ce qu'il veut avec XD) et regarda le numéro IX avec consternation

"-C'est la troisième fois en deux semaines que ce piège marche sur toi…

-Oui mais je pensais pas que quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que toi emploierait plusieurs fois la même ruse !

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne.

-En parlant d'équipe je suis pas venu pour rien, je voulais te dire que Xemnas tenait à nous voir tous les deux.

-Mince si on tarde trop il va être fâché… J'y vais."

Zexion sortit alors de sa chambre en courant, laissant Demyx en plan qui ne savait pas quoi faire.

"-Tu m'as oublié crétin !

-Demyx tu t'es encore fait avoir tu es pathétique." résonna une voix féminine.

"-Larxene ? Fais moi descendre je t'en supplie et j'oublierai que tu m'as traité de minable !

-J'y gagne quoi dans cette histoire moi ? Ça m'amuse de te voir dans cette situation" rigola la peste blonde.

"-J'écrirai une chanson pour que tu puisses déclarer ta flamme à Marluxia !

-Mouais… t'as pas autre chose à proposer ?

-Je te passe toutes mes économies !

-Ah mais fallait le dire avant ! Ne bouge surtout pas ou tu risques de mourir ce qui me ferait perdre mon temps." dit Larxene avant d'envoyer ses poignards qui coupèrent le filet, libérant Demyx qui s'écraser le visage contre le sol.

"-Oups j'avais pas prévu" dit la blonde avec un sourire narquois. "Je sais où se trouve ta chambre alors ne t'inquiète pas je saurai prendre la monnaie et maintenant dépêche toi !" cria-t-elle avant de balancer des éclairs sur les fesses de Demyx ce qui le fit courir à une vitesse fulgurante.

Pendant ce temps là, Zexion était presque arrivé vers son objectif. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche s'il ne voulait pas finir en pâtée pour sans-coeur.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait oublié de libérer un certain boulet du nom de Demyx. Il se frappa le front avec la paume de la main et se dit intérieurement "Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je sois convoqué avec cet idiot ? A cause de lui nous sommes tous deux condamnés."

Il fit alors demi-tour et ne put s'empêcher de penser au blond à la coiffure de punk. Pourquoi se faisait-il du souci pour lui ? Après tout il l'avait bien cherché.

Il pensa alors au livre qu'il était lui-même en train d'écrire. Il racontait l'histoire de deux amis au caractère opposé qui s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois par hasard. L'un d'eux ressentait de l'amour pour l'autre et… Non Zexion ne parvenait pas à trouver de suite.

Il savait que le jeune amoureux était sa propre représentation. Il était très perspicace après tout. Cependant il ne savait pas qui était l'autre jeune homme, il n'avait pas réussi à donner de description physique, il n'avait pas d'inspiration. Comme si cela était enfoui au fond de lui et qu'il n'arrivait pas à le faire remonter.

"Mais pourquoi je pense à ça tout à coup… et pourquoi je me sens nostalgique… serait-ce lié à mon passé… ?" se demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés.

Au détour d'un couloir, il percuta quelque chose de très lourd qui gémit sous la douleur. Il s'écrasa alors sur cette chose (et non par terre contrairement à la chose) et s'apprêtait à pester quand il vit que c'était la personne qu'il cherchait.

"-Demyx te voilà enfin.

-J'te signale que c'est ta faute si j'ai mis autant de temps pour sortir ! J'ai du donner tout mon argent à Larxene !

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour te rembourser." dit le numéro VI avec détachement.

"-Bon c'est pas que je n'apprécie pas nos disputes mais faut qu'on se bouge si on veut pas se faire dévorer par Saïx !

-Tu exagères…" dit Zexion en regardant Demyx comme s'il était fou.

C'est alors que Saïx arriva près de nos deux amis qui étaient disposés comme s'ils étaient tombés après une partie de Twister. Il jeta un regard plein de promesses de torture à ses deux subordonnés et Zexion se leva alors et partit à la vitesse de l'éclair en attrapant la main de Demyx.

Arrivés auprès de Xemnas après un long périple, ils attendaient maintenant les consignes de leur maître.

"-Demyx, Zexion, vous allez partir pour le manoir Oblivion et vous allez vous débrouiller pour que la jeune sorcière du nom de Naminé efface les souvenirs du porteur de la Keyblade lors de son arrivée au manoir.

-Pourquoi nous deux ?" questionna Zexion.

"-Simplement car vous êtes le duo le plus performant lors des missions" répondit Xemnas "Et aussi pour me débarrasser de vous et vos querelles stupides." pensa le chef de l'Organisation.

"-On ne vous décevra pas ! On est les meilleurs pas vrai Zexion ?" dit Demyx excité comme une puce.

"…"

Zexion partit se préparer sans un mot, laissant Demyx parler dans le vide. Il ne comprenait pas l'empressement de ce dernier, lui qui était d'habitude si paresseux. Peut être était-ce parce qu'ils partaient ensemble et que la dernière mission qu'ils avaient effectuée en duo remontait à très loin ?

Demyx partit se renseigner auprès des autres membres pour savoir ce qui les attendait au manoir mais personne ne l'avait encore visité.

Devant la citadelle :

"-Tu es prêt ?" demanda Zexion.

"-Allons-y." dit Demyx avec un petit sourire.

Les deux comparses s'engouffrèrent alors dans un couloir de ténèbres, partant pour une mission qui changera leur relation à tout jamais.

**Toujours en vie ? XD Bon pour les paroles de la chanson de Demyx c'est moi qui les ai écrites d'où la médiocrité de la chanson U_U Espérons que Demyx ne m'en veuille pas XD**

**Review ? XD Histoire de savoir si je poste le deuxième et dernier chapitre ^^'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Square Enix T^T Sauf l'intrigue de cette fic (et heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs XD)**

** Alors déjà merci pour les deux reviews et les personnes qui me suivent ^^ Pour ce chapitre peu d'humour (voire pas du tout XD) et de la romance (et je sens que je vais prendre cher XD). On découvre la nature du lien entre Demyx et Zexion et le déroulement quelque peu… "agité" de la mission XD**

**On se retrouve en bas de la page, bonne lecture ^^**

Chapitre 2 : Le passé et le présent réunis

Zexion et Demyx arrivèrent devant un gigantesque manoir entièrement blanc. La taille du bâtiment impressionna Demyx tandis que Zexion lui ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail et rentra dans le manoir suivi de Demyx.

"-C'est dingue ce manoir est entièrement blanc ! Et il semble inhabité t'es sûr qu'on trouvera cette fameuse Naminé ?" demanda Demyx ébahi.

"-Évite de poser des questions inutiles tu sais bien que les informations du chef sont toujours correctes." répondit Zexion un tantinet agacé par le manque de pertinence de son acolyte.

"-Roh évite de faire le rabat-joie !

-Tu préférerais peut-être que j'adopte un comportement aussi immature que le tien ? Désolé mais pour garantir le succès de la mission il faut savoir faire preuve de maturité.

-Mais amuse toi un peu on dirait que t'as un balai dans le c-

-Stop ! Si c'est comme ça autant nous séparer et je te prouverai que ce n'est pas en "s'amusant" qu'on mène à bien une mission." dit Zexion vexé.

"-Ça marche à plus le coincé !" salua Demyx avant de rentrer dans une salle sur la gauche.

"-Enfin débarrassé de lui…" pensa Zexion à haute voix.

Demyx ayant emprunté la voie de gauche, il choisit de se rendre à droite.

A Illusiopolis :

"-Maître Xemnas, avez-vous bien fait de ne pas les prévenir sur les pouvoirs du manoir ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Saïx, les mettre au courant n'aurait rien changé de toute façon. Ce sont des membres de l'Organisation ils devraient s'en sortir.

-Si vous le dites… Dois-je vous laisser maintenant ?

-Non reste ici." fit le chef avec un léger sourire.

Retournons au Manoir Oblivion où un certain blond ne sait plus où aller.

"Toutes les pièces se ressemblent ici ! Que du blanc !" hurla le numéro IX exaspéré.

Voir le musicien aussi énervé était rare. Plus il restait dans ce lieu, plus il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il faisait ici.

Il errait désormais dans les couloirs de la bâtisse blanche. Il entra alors dans une pièce qui n'était pas comme les autres.

"Mais qu'est-ce que…" dit-il sous le choc.

Il était dans un monde qui lui évoquait quelque chose. Il chercha la présence d'un quelconque individu puis vit un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés, assis auprès d'une fontaine.

Il s'approcha du jeune homme qui était retourné et vit qu'il était en train de lire. Il lui tapota alors l'épaule.

"-Excuse-moi mais tu sais où on se trouve ?" demanda le simili.

Le jeune homme lui fit alors face.

"-C'est pas possible…" fut la seule réponse de Demyx en voyant le visage de son interlocuteur.

Zexion de son côté arpentait sereinement les couloirs, vérifiant méthodiquement chaque pièce à la recherche d'un indice concernant la jeune fille.

Il avait déjà lu dans un livre les propriétés du manoir et avait demandé à Vexen un remède contre l'amnésie qu'il engendrait.

"Mince j'aurais du en donner à Demyx ! Bon je le chercherai plus tard il sait se débrouiller." pensa le numéro VI.

Il entra alors dans une pièce et se trouva dans un monde qui lui rappela plein de souvenirs.

"Le Jardin Radieux…" marmonna Zexion.

Il se mît alors à chercher une sortie à cette illusion. Après tout, il savait qu'il y avait toujours un moyen de s'échapper.

Il vit de loin un jeune homme blond assis sur un banc. Il avait des écouteurs et semblait littéralement absorbé par la musique. Zexion s'approcha de lui quand…

"-Demyx ?! Que fais-tu là ? Et pourquoi as-tu rajeuni ?" demanda l'intellectuel interloqué par la découverte du jeune homme.

"-Eh ne criez pas si fort j'ai perdu le rythme de la musique à cause de vous ! Et puis qui est ce Demyx moi je m'appelle Myde !

-Serais-je… revenu dans le passé ?"

Zexion était perdu.

Il en était de même pour Demyx qui se trouvait face à un jeune homme ressemblant étrangement au numéro VI.

"-Zexion ?! Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on travaille séparément ?" demanda le blond.

Le jeune homme le toisa froidement avant de répondre.

"-Tu ne me sembles pas d'un grand intérêt espèce d'ahuri. Mon nom est Ienzo et non Zexion, tâche de le retenir.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes c'est toi Zexion !

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre je dois retourner voir Ansem."

Ienzo partit sans un regard pour son interlocuteur mais ce dernier décida de le suivre.

Demyx trouvait la situation surréaliste. C'était bien lui aucun doute quoique Zexion ne l'avait jamais traité de cette manière.

"Je vais le suivre c'est ma seule piste pour l'instant !"

Myde quant à lui se trouvait face à un Zexion bouche bée.

"-Eh mec ça va ? On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme.

-Non euh ça ira merci." dit le littéraire quelque peu surpris.

"-Bon c'est pas que mais je dois aller répéter pour mon prochain concert dans ce monde à plus le vieux !" cria Myde en courant vers le Nord.

"Ce sosie de Demyx m'intrigue j'ai l'impression d'être dans ses souvenirs… mais c'est impossible puisque le manoir puise dans les souvenirs de la personne qui est rentrée dans la pièce… à moins que… Demyx ! Il doit être ici aussi !"

Dès lors que cette pensée traversa l'esprit du numéro VI, celui-ci se mît à suivre la direction prise par Myde. Alors qu'il l'avait perdu de vue, il entendit la musique du jeune homme et se laisse guider par cette dernière.

Il le rattrapa et décida de le suivre sans se faire voir.

Demyx suivait le jeune scientifique qui bifurqua à gauche quand il entendit deux masses se percuter et des gémissements de douleur.

Il vit alors le sosie de Zexion étalé sur…

"-Eh mais c'est moi par terre !" cria Demyx.

"-Demyx c'est toi ?" questionna une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

"-Zexion qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée."

Les deux similis portèrent alors leur regard sur leurs doubles.

"-Crétin j'me suis écrasé à cause de toi !" s'indigna le sosie de Demyx.

"-Idiot ce ne serait pas arrivé si tu faisais attention, regarde où tu mets les pieds." répondit calmement Ienzo.

Il se leva et les regards de Myde et Ienzo se croisèrent et il y eut une sorte d'étincelle.

"-Pardonne-moi." bégaya Myde.

"-Ce n'est rien j'aurais dû prêter attention à ce qui m'entourait également." répondit Ienzo en soulevant Myde.

"-Tu serais d'accord pour venir à mon concert ? Je te laisse venir gratuitement, en dédommagement à cet incident." proposa le jeune musicien, ses joues s'étant empourprées sous la gêne.

"-Volontiers." répondit Ienzo avec un petit sourire sincère. "Je me nomme Ienzo enchanté." dit-il en tendant sa main.

"-Myde." répondit le blond avec un large sourire.

Ils s'en allèrent en discutant et en riant sous les regards médusés de leurs similis.

"-Je me souviens maintenant !" s'exclama Demyx. "Et si je ne me trompe pas mon sosie va…"

C'est alors que Myde embrassa Ienzo par surprise qui répondit à son baiser. Les quatre personnes se mirent à rougir violemment surtout Zexion qui regardait désormais les deux jeunes s'éloigner.

"-Alors c'est pour ça que nous…" commença Zexion quand Demyx lui attrapa la nuque et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes. Leurs langues se mêlèrent dans un ballet enflammé, Zexion agrippa le manteau de Demyx. Ils finirent par se séparer au bout d'un moment à cause du manque d'air.

"-Qui a dit que les similis n'avaient pas de sentiments ?" dit Demyx amusé.

Zexion se contenta de sourire à la remarque de son dorénavant amant et remarqua une porte blanche au bout d'une allée.

Il prit la main de Demyx et se dirigea vers cette porte. Ils l'ouvrirent puis se trouvèrent à l'entrée du manoir.

"-Il faut croire que nous avons échoué." soupira Zexion

"-Oh non c'est trop nul je suis dégouté !" lamenta Demyx.

"-Prépare toi à subir les foudres de Xemnas." le prévint Zexion.

"-On est foutu !" dit Demyx accroupi avec la tête entre ses mains.

"-N'exagère pas, on va juste souffrir durant quelques jours et tout redeviendra comme avant.

-Non pas tout." déclara Demyx en se relevant et en attrapant Zexion par la taille.

"-En effet." fit Zexion avec un sourire sincère.

Alors qu'ils repartirent vers Illusiopolis, une jeune fille blonde dessinait dans une pièce entièrement blanche. Ce dessin représentait deux individus habillés d'un manteau noir s'embrassant avec en arrière-plan leurs sosies qui faisaient de même. Elle émit un léger rire avant s'accrocher son œuvre sur le mur.

**Alors que peut-être la punition que Xemnas va leur infliger ? XD Je ne l'ai pas encore imaginée alors vous pouvez faire des suggestions ^^**

**Sinon désolé pour le cliché du coup de foudre mais je pense pas que Zexion et Demyx auraient pu rester au manoir le temps de voir leur relation évoluer XD**

**J'ai déjà commencé le chapitre 3 que je publierai d'ici peu, vous pouvez toujours laisser un mot en attendant ^^ (ou je viens vous torturer avec Justin Bieber en musique de fond ! XD)**

**A bientôt chers lecteurs ^^ (si vous aimez cette fic immonde XD)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde ^^ Je n'ai aucune excuse pour mon retard… et je l'assume alors tuez moi si vous le souhaitez mais faites vite j'aime pas souffrir XD**

**Ceci est le dernier chapitre… C'est triste T_T J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira ^^ Bonne lecture ^^**

Chapitre 3 : Promesses et adieux

"-Tu crois qu'il est de bonne humeur ?" demanda Demyx inquiet.

"-Aucune idée, se poser des questions comme celle-ci ne changera pas l'humeur du chef de toute façon." répondit Zexion.

Ils toquèrent alors puis rentrèrent dans le bureau du maître et furent choqués par la vision qui s'offrait à eux.

"-Saïx pourquoi t'es collé à Xemnas ?! Et pourquoi vous avez retiré votre haut ?!"

La voix de Demyx résonna dans toute la citadelle. Autant dire que cela mît les trois autres personnes dans la pièce mal à l'aise.

"-Ah c'est peut être une nouvelle méthode pour entraîner son corps !" s'exclama le musicien.

"-Tu aurait pu éviter de crier idiot déjà qu'on a raté notre-" commença Zexion.

-RATE QUOI ?!" fit Xemnas déjà en colère à cause de l'interruption de ses… activités avec son bras droit.

"-Je… euh… Zexion explique lui." fit Demyx en se mettant derrière Zexion.

"-Merci de te sacrifier." ironisa Zexion. "Nous n'avons pu trouver la jeune sorcière, le manoir a retourné nos souvenirs d'humains contre nous et en cherchant une sortie nous avons atterri hors du manoir. Nous sommes désolés d'avoir échoué alors que cette tâche nous incombait." expliqua le numéro VI de manière synthétique.

"-Vous êtes pitoyables…" fit Saïx désespéré par l'incompétence du duo.

"-Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche Saïx. Vous savez ce qui vous attend en cas d'échec de la mission. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre : plus de mission ensemble, interdiction de retourner au manoir Oblivion quelqu'un d'autre se chargera de cette mission, entraînements intensifs et pour être sur que vous le fassiez je vais apposer une marque qui me permettra de savoir si vous vous entraînez… Suis-je bien clair ?" tonna la voix de Xemnas

"-Oui Maître." s'inclina Zexion en attrapant Demyx pour qu'il s'incline aussi.

"-Déguerpissez maintenant !" hurla le simili de Xehanort.

Ils ne se firent pas prier et fuirent le plus loin possible de la visions de leurs supérieurs hiérarchiques.

"-Je m'en vais aussi." déclara le simili d'Isa

"-Non reprenons plutôt où nous en étions." fit Xemnas avec un air charmeur.

La porte du bureau se referma alors, laissant les deux amants en toute tranquillité.

Du côté de Demyx et Zexion…

"-Bon on fait quoi maintenant ?" questionna Demyx avachi dans un fauteuil de la zone grise, l'espace de détente de l'Organisation.

"-Tu as entendu les ordres du Maître séance d'entraînement obligatoire…

-Mais j'avais une idée pour mon nouveau morceau !

-Tu crois que ça me plait ? Bien sûr que non et pourtant je ne me plains pas.

-Eh vous deux vous faites quoi ?" les interpella Roxas.

"-Ben justement on sait pas !" bouda Demyx.

"-Vous savez j'ai une idée." fit l'Assassin Sublime.

"-On t'écoute.

-Pourquoi ne pas retourner au Manoir Oblivion et réussir votre mission cette fois-ci ? Xemnas lèvera sûrement la punition si vous accomplissez votre tâche avec succès.

-Eh mais c'est une super idée !" se réjouit Demyx.

"-Désolé mais je suis contre, le taux d'échec est bien trop élevé et on encourt des risques démesurés en s'y rendant sans l'autorisation du chef." répliqua Zexion.

"-Mais allez accepte c'est toujours mieux qu'attendre et ne pas savoir quoi faire !" s'énerva Demyx. "Et puis nous pourrions revivre certains événements de notre passé" glissa-t-il à l'oreille du Conspirateur Ténébreux. "Cela ne t'intrigue pas ?"

Après une longue réflexion durant laquelle Zexion pesa le pour et le contre il finit par accepter.

"-Super allons-y le plus tôt possible !" fit Demyx avec joie.

Zexion ne pût que sourire face à l'enthousiasme de celui qu'il aimait mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment, il était presque sûr que ce qu'ils découvriraient ne serait pas aussi joyeux cette fois-ci.

"-Au fait les mecs on compte sur vous pour faire diversion si Xemnas demande où on se trouve." dit Demyx à Roxas et Marluxia.

"-Évidemment je dois prendre soin de mes futurs subordonnés vu que je serai bientôt le chef." marmonna Marluxia.

"-Tu as dit quelque chose ?" interrogea Demyx

"-Oui je vous souhaite bonne chance." dit Marluxia avec un faux sourire.

"-Revenez vite comme ça on ira manger une glace à l'eau de mer avec Axel." proposa la Clef du Destin.

"-Nous ferons en sorte d'effectuer la mission avec la plus grande efficacité."intervint Zexion.

"-Allez on y vaaaa !" fit Demyx en s'engouffrant dans un couloir des ténèbres avec Zexion.

Les deux compères se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois devant l'immense et impressionnante bâtisse.

"-Ça me rappelle des souvenirs." dit Demyx.

"-Normal c'était y'a même pas une heure sombre idiot." lamenta Zexion.

Mais Demyx ne l'écoutait même pas et pénétra dans le lieu où tout se ressemble.

"-Évitons de nous séparer cette fois-ci." déclara Zexion.

"-Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi de toute façon." fit Demyx en caressant la joue de Zexion de sa main gantée qui rougit immédiatement.

"Je dois avoir l'air idiot, rougir pour si peu c'est navrant…" pensa-t-il.

Ils arpentaient maintenant les couloirs après que Demyx ait pris le remède contre l'amnésie. Ils se retrouvèrent au bout d'un moment face à une porte qui laissait s'échapper de la fumée mauve.

"-Des sans-coeur ?! Que font-ils ici ?

-Aucune importance nous verrons bien une fois dedans." répliqua Zexion.

Ils ouvrirent la porte se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans le Jardin Radieux. Cependant quelque chose était différent. Le ciel était sombre et l'atmosphère lourde.

"Quelque chose ne va pas…" pensa Zexion.

"-FUIS !" cria une voix au loin.

Demyx et Zexion se retournèrent alors vers la source du bruit et virent leurs doubles qui tentaient d'échapper à une armée de sans-coeur.

"-Attrape ma main !" hurla Myde qui courait plus vite que Ienzo.

"-Je ne ferai que te ralentir fuis tant qu'il en est encore temps… ce sont nos expériences qui ont provoqué ce désastre je suis prêt à en subir les conséquences…

-Ne dis pas de bêtises allez attrape ma main !" s'époumona Myde en voyant les sans-coeur qui les rattrapaient.

Ils trébuchèrent alors et Ienzo n'arrivait plus à se relever.

"-C'est fini pour moi… va t'en je t'en supplie il faut que tu vives…

-Je ne vais pas te laisser…

-Promets-moi qu'on se retrouvera dans une autre vie." dit Ienzo au bord des larmes.

Myde sentit son coeur se serrer et prit Ienzo dans ses bras.

"Nous mourrons ensemble et on se retrouvera un jour j'en suis sûr." fit le jeune musicien d'une voix tremblante.

Les deux adultes eux étaient choqués et souffraient. Voir ces événements leur était difficile.

Les sans-coeur arrivèrent au niveau des humains et dévorèrent le coeur de Ienzo en premier. Myde hurlait son désespoir et Demyx commença à pleurer en assistant à la mort de celui qu'il aimait puis ce fut au tour de Myde de rendre l'âme et cette fois c'est Zexion qui sentit son coeur se comprimer.

Ils n'étaient même pas affectés à la vue de leur propre mort mais la mort de l'individu qui faisait battre à nouveau leur coeur qu'il croyait disparu les bouleversa.

"-Demyx…

-… Bon ben c'est cool qu'on ait tenu notre promesse !" s'exclama Demyx avec une larme à l'œil, ne voulant pas déprimer son amant.

Il ne saurait dire s'il pleurait à cause de la vision de la mort de Ienzo ou bien s'il pleurait de joie d'avoir "retrouvé" son amour et ainsi tenu sa promesse. Il s'agissait sûrement des deux raisons.

"-Zexion, tu ne me quitteras plus hein ?

-Bien sûr, tu sais que je tiens mes promesses." répliqua Zexion en essuyant les dernières traces de tristesse qui occupaient le coin de ses yeux.

Demyx s'approcha du plus petit et prit son menton dans ses doigts. Il releva la tête de Zexion et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

"-Rentrons à présent.

-Et la mission ?" demanda Zexion.

"-Tant pis si on rentre tôt Xemnas ne verra pas notre absence ce sera déjà ça.

-Tu as raison allons-y."

Ils quittèrent alors le manoir mais ce ne sera pas la dernière fois que Zexion le verra...

"-Marluxia, Larxene, Lexaeus, Vexen, Axel et Zexion, vous allez vous rendre au manoir pour trouver Naminé. Zexion, considère cela comme une deuxième chance." ordonna Xemnas

"Ce sera plutôt une troisième chance…" pensa le numéro VI

"-Nous ne vous décevrons pas." jura Marluxia.

"-Demyx, je m'en vais en mission, prends soin de toi en attendant.

-Bien sûr, fais en sorte de revenir vite.

-Promis." dit Zexion.

Ils s'embrassèrent alors passionnément, ils étaient heureux. Ils ne savaient pas qu'ils se voyaient pour la dernière fois.

**Voilà alors beaucoup de romance (voire trop XD) et une fin sadique pour compenser. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez avec une petite review svp ^^ (sœurette je l'ai enfin posté ! XD) Et merci aux personnes qui ont posté une review pour les chapitres précédents ça fait plaisir ^^**

**A plus pour une prochaine fic si j'ai une nouvelle idée ^^**


End file.
